1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid power train for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a hybrid power train structure based on a mechanism of a synchromesh type manual transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a hybrid power train configured to drive a vehicle by appropriately coordinating the power generated by an internal combustion engine and the power generated by an electrically-driven motor improves the efficiency of vehicle operation by utilizing complementary aspects of the torque property that an engine basically exhibits and the torque property of a motor.
Accordingly, a conventional hybrid power train may implement all of an EV mode at which the characteristics of the motor which exhibits an excellent torque property at low speeds is utilized by driving the vehicle mainly with the motor at start-off or low speed of the vehicle, an engine mode at which the vehicle can be driven with the engine which exhibits a relatively excellent torque property at mid-to high speeds, and a hybrid mode at which the torque from both the engine and the motor can be utilized when high torque is desired.
A hybrid power train based on a conventional manual transmission is constructed as an AMT (automated manual transmission) so as to control both the motor and the AMT together. In consideration of the size of a transmission and the ultimate fuel efficiency of the vehicle, the hybrid power train is designed such that the power from the motor covers the drive torque of the vehicle at low speeds by employing mainly reduction gears and the engine power is responsible for the drive torque of the vehicle at high speeds mainly through speed-increasing gears. Therefore, it is difficult to ensure a smooth shift feeling in case of a wide interval between shift stages and there exists a drawback of overall poor shift feeling due to torque interruptions at gear changes that an AMT exhibits inherently.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.